


危险游戏

by Pray0224



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pray0224/pseuds/Pray0224
Summary: ABO（算是一个不怎么正式的ABO）严格意义上来讲是我的第三篇小破车。





	危险游戏

失策了，李东海支撑着昏昏沉沉的身体，竭力让自己保持清醒。

这一场游戏，早在开始时就注定是一张巨大的棋盘，李赫宰的黑棋毫不留情的攻城略地，甚至把自己逼至穷途末路也仍觉不够，李东海不是那个执棋的人，而是被围在中间的那颗可怜的白棋。

天南地北，落子就满盘皆输。

“没有人告诉过你，一个Omega来这种地方是很危险的吗？”李赫宰紧紧地欺身而上，把李东海抵在逼仄的洗手台上，膝盖挤进李东海的双腿之间，不怀好意地摩擦着中间那一块禁地，满意地看着那里昂贵的西装布料被一些不可言说的液体濡湿，脸上神情莫测，怜悯？还是温情？

“如果你对着我硬的起来的话。”李东海眼前皆是重影，如同被人扔进了一个刚刚摇晃过的汽水瓶，周身翻腾着堆叠的泡沫，嘴上却一点不落下风。他小幅度地挣扎了一下，发现李赫宰钳制在他后腰上的手严丝合缝，随即放弃了这个想法，索性调整了一个更舒服的姿势窝在男人怀里，对他笑的一脸无所畏惧，然后悄悄地释放出了自己的信息素。

来赌场之前他打过抑制剂，但显然现在他的身体已然动了情，隐隐有了发情期提前的趋势。

但他敢这样挑拨一个危险的Alpha，自然有自己的底牌。

“檀香味的，倒是少见。”李赫宰挑起了眉，手上动作却不停，撩起李东海后腰的单薄布料顺着人的腰线在脊背上流连忘返，时不时揉捏一下，似乎很满意这温润的触感，瞥见李东海一直冷静自持的面具有一瞬间的破裂，嘴角勾起一抹笑：“让我猜猜，被誉为性冷淡味道的信息素会让Alpha丧失对你的兴趣？宝贝儿，你未免太天真了。”

“纵使赌场是你哥哥的，也得愿赌服输啊，东海。”

“你……”李东海扬起手腕，还没抬起来就被李赫宰一把抓住，牢牢地攥在掌心里，身体完全受制于人的滋味让他眼眶都红了，恶狠狠地瞪着李赫宰。

“别这么看我，”李赫宰面上表情无辜的紧，身下却不怀好意地恶意往前一个顶弄，明明两个人都衣衫完好，李东海愣是被这突如其来的动作逼出了一声闷哼，“待会你会哭着求我的。”

李东海蓦地瞪大了双眼，一句“你放屁”哽在喉咙里还没来得及吐出来，整个人身子一僵，张大了嘴不可置信的看着李赫宰，神智几乎是在瞬间抽离身体，投入一片黑不见底的深渊之前，李东海最后的一个意识是：他的信息素居然是海洛因的味道。

好吧，李赫宰得承认，他也有自己的底牌，在狭小的空间释放出如此高浓度的海洛因，无怪乎直接把人丢进一个欲望牢笼，四方锁死，无法逃离。他手一抄直接把陷入迷离的李东海的打横抱起来，脱下自己的西装严严实实地裹紧了人，才带着李东海往外走。

不过说来有些搞笑，如果此时他像别的alpha一样释放自己的信息素压制别人，才很可能造成场面的一片混乱，而处于发情前期的李东海往外泄露的信息素倒没引起什么轰动，纵使这是一个未被标记的Omega。

毕竟毒品可是会上瘾的。

房间早已开好，房卡还是金希澈亲自交到李赫宰手上的，这间名叫DANGER的首尔第一赌场，自然不可能只有赌博，顶楼的豪华套房，从道具到事后措施一应俱全，李东海明早如果知道自己被亲哥哥卖了，会不会炸毛。

李赫宰替人把额前已经被汗水沾湿的碎发拢到耳后，轻柔的在他泛起潮红的脸蛋上啄了一口，神情温柔，大不了明天多哄一哄便是了，心心念念了这么些年，若非李东海信息素的特殊性，抑制剂再注射就会对身体造成无法挽回的损害，他也想一步一步来。

一个Omega却天生是让人没了性趣的檀香味，一个alpha却释放的是让人疯狂的海洛因，从某种程度上，他们倒是天生一对。

天生一对。这个词从李赫宰脑海中蹦出来的时候，他莫名被取悦了，连带着眉角都飞扬了起来，不再压抑深埋在骨子里的天性，把李东海往床上一扔，狠狠地堵住了他的唇。

占有他，标记他，他只能你的。

那柱香燃到了尽头，李东海浸泡在海洛因里，整个人如坠云端，轻飘飘毫无重量，他的身体早已准备好，追随着李赫宰的味道，妄图攀上更高的极乐巅峰。

太犯规了，李东海迷迷糊糊地想，铺天盖地的檀香充斥在偌大的空间里，和李赫宰的信息素纠缠融合，最后交织成一种难以言喻的清甜气息，不至于诱人犯罪，却依然上瘾。

来不及吞咽的银丝顺着嘴角滑落而下，拉扯出一道暧昧的银丝，他的舌头被李赫宰紧紧的含着，时重时轻地舔舐，偶尔得寸进尺的划过敏感的上颚，激得李东海止不住的呜咽，像一只任人欺凌的小猫，完全敞开了身体，在李赫宰身下化成了一摊春水。

“赫宰……”李东海无意识地呢喃出声，燃烧着的神经已经迟钝不堪，完全没察觉到李赫宰在他腰上陡然收紧的力度，也许掐出了青紫的指痕，还有蓦然粗重的呼吸，可他的身体却敏感的感知到了空气中越发浓郁的海洛因的气息，不自觉又闷哼了一声。

满含情欲的低吟落在李赫宰耳边，竟成了比毒品更浓郁的催情剂，他揽着李东海的腰把人带起来搂在怀里，直接探了一根手指进去。

禁地湿滑温热，Omega的身体得天独厚，自动为承担alpha的巨大做好了准备。

李赫宰抽动修长的手指，摸索着在狭小的甬道里探索，Omega的后穴浅，没几下就精准地摸到了那一处突起，他扭动手腕狠狠地按压上去，李东海的呻吟立刻拔高了一个调，连带着眼尾都红成一片，盈盈的泪水卡在一双眸子里将掉不掉。

“现在就哭的话，是不是太早了……”李赫宰嘴上调笑，手上的动作却越发狠厉，不停地在那一处小小的温热里抠挖作弄，李东海咬着唇，还是挡不住一声高过一声的喘息。已经进去了四根手指，他的后穴依然不满足，那里空虚难耐，甚至开始发痒，他被身上的alpha影响，身体已经彻底进入了发情期，从精神到肉体都迫切地希望被硕大和灼热的阴茎贯穿。

李赫宰温水煮青蛙的方式惹恼了李东海，他胡乱抽噎了两声，缓过一丝神智，毫不留情地在李赫宰的肩膀上咬了一口，半晌后可能觉得自己太用力了，又后知后觉地轻轻舔了舔，哑声道：“你不行的话我自己来。”

瞧瞧，这是一个在床上的Omega该说的话吗？ 

李赫宰差点被气笑了，撕掉温情的面具，一下把李东海放倒，两瓣臀肉霎时裸露在空气中，掰着他的膝盖跪在床上，身下一个顶弄，直直贯穿了李东海，男人记忆超绝，刚刚指奸时候的一番探索，第一下就精准无比地找到了李东海的前列腺。

这刺激过于大了，李东海尖叫一声，眼泪直直地顺着漂亮的脸蛋滚落下来，一句话都说不出，李赫宰根本没给他适应的时间，大开大合地用力操弄起来，一时间李东海连呻吟都变得支离破碎。

“我带你看夜景好不好？”

高层的酒店采光极好，室内虽然没开灯，透明的落地窗倾泻了满地月光，纸醉金迷的赌场，鳞次栉比的高楼大厦，蓝黑色的夜。

“不……李赫宰，你……”李东海被操弄的话都说不囫囵，胡乱拍打着双手抗拒，眼泪止不住地流，“你……你混蛋……”

“还有更混蛋的，”李赫宰耸动着腰，双手紧紧地掐着臀肉，一步一操弄，“低头看看，宝贝。”

身体腾空的失重感让李东海不得不搂紧了李赫宰，身体的重量几乎完全落在两人结合之处，他下意识服从了对方的话，几乎是在低头的一瞬间就捂着嘴巴哭着射了出来。

股间交合的场景色情的不像话，粗大的性器因为走动的原因完全插在里面，偶尔李赫宰动作大一点会露出小半截在外面，又立刻被男人更大力的塞回肉穴之中，囊袋一抖一抖的，蓄势待发似乎也想挤进去，肉体碰撞的声音清晰回荡在室内。

李东海的白浊尽数喷洒在落地窗上，又因着地心引力缓缓滴落，淫糜至极。被李赫宰用小孩把尿一样的姿势把他摁在玻璃窗上，腾出一只手不轻不重地揪着李东海的头发，迫使他仰起头露出最脆弱的脖颈，如同一只窒息濒死的天鹅，发出意味不明的呻吟。

男人被极致的视觉刺激倒吸一口凉气，埋在李东海体内的阴茎又涨大了几分，在他受不住的哭泣求饶里加大冲刺的力度。站立的姿势虽然能直接刺激李东海的前列腺，却不好寻找那道最隐秘的肉缝。

李赫宰“啧”了一声，直接把人推倒在窗边的露台上，那里铺了地毯，并不会让东海感到十分不适，他稍稍退出了一点，发情期的Omega立刻下意识地收缩后穴挽留滚烫的阴茎，被李赫宰一巴掌拍在臀肉上，含着笑意诱哄道：“海海不舍得我走？但是哥哥要现在要标记你，乖乖把生殖道打开好不好？”

李东海涣散着眸子如同一只被玩坏了的性爱娃娃毫无声息的躺在那儿，听见李赫宰说“标记”，身体小幅度抽搐了一下，似乎意识稍微回笼，悄无声息的把双腿张得更开了一点，方便男人的进出。

李赫宰被他带的动作激得心下一软，眼底猩红弥漫了一片，浅浅地抽送了一会，在甬道里耐心地探索，随手抹了一把泥泞的股间，塞进李东海的嘴里一上一下模拟着性交抽送。

Omega含着他的手指乖顺地舔弄，身体因为过载的情欲时不时颤抖，在李赫宰的肉刃抵上一处狭窄的缝隙时反应极大的抖动了一下，甚至嘴上的力道没控制好，狠狠地咬了一口李赫宰。

“没事的，海海，”李赫宰把手指收回来，在李东海齿间辗转温存，柔声安抚道，“放松一点，让我标记你。”

李东海睁开毫无焦点的眸子搂紧了李赫宰紧实的脊背，呜咽了两声，努力抽着气适应李赫宰的试图他顶开生殖道的抽插，檀香味更加放肆的溢了出来。

李赫宰头上也出了一层薄汗，Omega的那处太过于脆弱，他害怕李东海疼痛大过快感，不敢有什么太大的动作，偏偏小孩儿躺在他身上无比配合，为他彻底打开自己的身体，李赫宰嗅了嗅满屋子的檀香味，忍不住分神，如果不是自己的信息素也特殊，旁人对着李东海也许真的硬不起来。

想到还有旁人肖想含着他性器的Omega，李赫宰面色就沉了下去，连带着顶撞都又下了几分力气。海洛因的味道携带者致命的诱惑，让李东海觉得自己如同一个瘾君子，中了一种名叫“李赫宰”的毒，这辈子都只对他上瘾。

乱吃飞醋的李赫宰濒临失控，啃咬着李东海的乳尖撕咬打磨，终于在又一次尝试后进入了那更为狭窄和紧热的通道，李东海瞬间张大了嘴，如同一只被人丢在岸上的鱼，快感强烈到濒临窒息，连眼睛都难以自控地向上翻着，阴茎跳动几下竟是又泄了身，已经变得稀薄的浊液喷了李赫宰一个小腹，被男人红着眼睛脔到失声。

挨到李赫宰终于在他体内成结的时候，李东海已近乎昏厥，檀香的味道基本被海洛因完全压制，李赫宰死死地扣着他，在把他的身体射满自己的精液之前一口咬上了李东海涨热发红的腺体，彻彻底底标记了他。

三天的发情期，他们几乎做累了就睡，醒了李东海又手脚并用地缠着李赫宰索要，期间Omega仿佛不知疲倦，即使每次都被男人脔到滴着口水哭着求饶，身体的本能仍然大过于意志。李赫宰知道发情热中的Omega没有胃口，又怕他水分流失过多撑不住，每次都称接吻的时候嘴对嘴给李东海喂一些牛奶，在人含着满口白色的时候毫无征兆地拉开他的腿闯进去。

被标记后的Omega前几天总是会格外依赖自己的alpha，每次李东海哼唧着带着一身情欲的痕迹无意识撒娇呻吟时，李赫宰心里的满足感就满到几乎溢出来。

他只知道这个男孩现在是他的了。

他不知道房卡是李东海让金希澈转交的，不知道这场游戏，他才是那颗白棋，才是被狩猎的那个人。


End file.
